Tale of The Librarian and The Blacksmith
by Mayuzumi Hiroyuki
Summary: taken from my english project: the story about our favorite librarian who has her valentine gift for Gray left unfinished for one month at the old library! What else can go wrong? Finds out yourself in this exhilarating adventure-comedy(?)-romance(?) Fic! first english fic, btw... warning: OOC, spinoff etc. RnR please! :D


Yaa! It's hiro-kun again! sorry for the late update of 'a bandit's new life'!

I'm having a hard time lately!

Anyway, enjoy my first english fic!  
warning: OOC, spinoff etc

disclaim: HM isn't mine

* * *

Tale of The Librarian and The Blacksmith

Books piling everywhere. It's almost dark, and I still haven't found what I'm looking for. I even do as far as emptying the shelves. Why can't I find it everywhere?

"Oh well, this is a total mess…" that voice startled me. A boy's voice.

"Whoa! Oh, you scared me…" I turned around and saw a familiar face behind me. "Also, COULD YOU KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST?!" yes, I scolded him aloud for entering my room without permission, and even without sound. Well, my private library, actually, not my room. But it's the same thing, right?

My name is Mary. Mary Hughford. It's February, and I'm turning 18 years old last month, roughly around two week from now. I'm just a timid, shy, too ordinary kind of girl. It's common, except the fact that I'm a librarian. I spend most of my time inside the library, of course, since I'm the only librarian there. Note it: the only one. My hair and eyes are black, Asian typical. An old round-rimmed glasses hung onto my nose all the time. My usual clothes? It's a white long-sleeved blouse with black ribbon around the collar, a matching set of turquoise vest and knee-long skirt, and leather shoes. Overall score: outdated.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? But then, Mary, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Umm, you know, the book I wrote this whole time. I've been looking for it for around a week by now…" I tried to explain while still searching it between piles of books laid everywhere on the floor.

"That book? You're looking for it this whole time? I don't know, but maybe –just maybe– you left it back there, since side you moves here bringing tons of them. You know, like mixed up one another…"

"Of course, the old library… but, how could I mixed it up with another book? Gray, I put it inside a small wooden case, so it's impossible…" now I stand up with my hands on my hips, facing Gray who now messes up with some of my book. He is my childhood friend by the name of Smitherson family. So, his full name is Gray – oh well, unnecessary explanation. He's only 5 months older than me. No, one year and 5 months. His posture was pretty tall, and also quite well trained. Well, duh, of course he is, since he works with his gramps as apprentice blacksmith. That said, he has to whack things all the time with an iron hammer – try to imagine his fist! He always wears a hat with 'UMA' sign written on it, and never took it off except when he sleep, or taking a bath – he said, I'm not a stalker to know things like this. His short amber-colored hair hidden beneath it. And actually, I gradually fell for him day by day.

"Well, whatever. I actually came here to borrow the old library key. It seems that I left something there as well." Gray scratched the back of his head that actually doesn't itches.

"Really? Then, why don't we go there together? I will also try to find my book there. What about tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I'm good. Let's meet at Rose Square by 9 o'clock."

"Okay…" I nodded.

"Oh, it's already this late. Gotta go, Inn's rush hour started in another 30 minutes. If I don't hurry, I will need to wait for another hour or so just to have my dinner…" as he say that, Gray walk toward the door.

"See you tomorrow…"

"Right… See you…" turning his head back, he give me a smile. OH MY GOOOOD! His face looks cute that I fell for him more! I've been waiting for this! I hope I got a camera with me!

"Haaa~~" maybe I'm making a word face now. So I revert my action back to the books, but this time to put them back to where they belong.

_***ka-chak***_

"Err, Mary, the door is locked…"

"Yeah…is that so? Wait a second…the door… HUH? SAY WHAT?!"

"The door is LOCKED, Mary… Is there any other way out?" Gray tried to open the door again. It's locked. Still dumbfounded, I walked toward the door and tried to turn the knob. Left. Right. The door still locked, of course.

"No way… This is the only access, and I left the key outside…" I planted my palm on my face. I realized it just now. "Mom should be thinking I forgot to lock the door again."

"Maybe. And earlier when I have just arrived here, she said she's going to go to the mountain to call uncle Basil back for dinner. Just great…" Gray shrugged hard. He leaned his body to the wall beside the door, and slide down then squat there.

"Then she won't take long enough to let us starve to death, at least… So, meanwhile, you can help me tidy up those messes? I might need a hand or two…" I said that as I stacked 7 books and lift it to put them back to where they belong.

" _***Sigh***_ Right away, milady…" Gray said jokingly. I can feel my face heated up because of that.

"Enough joking! Start working!" that was embarrassing, you know, but at the same time filling me with excitement. Why? He treated me like a princess! (lol)

It's been 30 minutes, and Mom hasn't shows up yet even after I texted her. Most of the books also had been tidied into the bookshelf.

"WHEW! Big deal today…" Standing while stretching my body, which had become stiff, I can't help myself not to groan.

"That's a big one there, Mary…" he chuckled as he say that.

"Well, it's 2 days worth of works, you know…"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" he put the last book in his hand to the shelf and bend down to grab some other. "…Huh? This is…" Gray found something interesting for him. He open up the book and smirks. I had a bad feeling about this. "Hey Mary, you looks cute here…" saying that while holding laughter, he unconsciously lift the book up. Wait, that is…

"MY PHOTO ALBUM! NOOO!" Gray burst into laughter as he flipped to another page. I hurriedly snatched it and turned away, trying to get away. But, before my eyes could react, my foot slipped, make me lost my balance that instant. I closed my eyes and wait for the incoming pain.

"H-hey, Mary, are you okay?" Gray's soft voice rang right in front of my left ear. I can hear and feel his breath there, softly exhaling and inhaling. Slowly I opened my eyes and observe my surroundings. Gray catches me from behind right before I fall. Realizing this fully opened my eyes, and of course make me flustered even more.

"Uh, thanks for catching me, Gray, but can you…" Gray himself didn't notice until I said that. He hurriedly released me, step back, and turn around, flustered. Of course he does, he's hugging me!

_***clack ka-clack***_

Just right after that, mom entered the room after unlocking the door. She really picks the right moment to enter, damn it.

"Oh, good evening, aunt Manna…" said Gray normally. Well, there's still some trace of blush remaining in his cheek

"Evening, Gray, just Manna is fine…" Mom said that while smiling. I know there's something behind that smile.

"Mom, please, don't start it again…" I set my are-you-kidding-me face on toward Mom. In reply, she chuckled while emitting some ominous aura. I don't like this. Totally don't like this.

"Okay, okay…ufufu (she's chuckling)… By the way, Gray, it's already late. Why don't you join us for dinner?" I exchanged glare with Mom shortly after that.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I should Help out at the Inn. The rush hour's at it's peak by now…"

"Oh my, that's a shame… Well then, good evening, and good luck with the rush hour…" Mom steps aside from the door, giving Gray room for him to walk.

"Yeah, thanks. Good evening, auntie, Mary." Gray leaves just like that, as if there's nothing happen before. Perfect acting.

It's already morning without me noticing, and I almost overslept. Woken up at 5 in the morning because of a loud bang from downstairs still make me dizzy. Now it's twenty past eight, and I have just done with my breakfast. Right now I'm making sandwiches for lunch, and put them inside a wicker basket. I really look forward for today. I even wear one of my best clothing. Well, I don't know what, but I think I forgot something. Ah, maybe the key. I went upstairs, to my room, to take the Old Library's key. When I walked out, I stopped by the mirror to tidy up myself. After letting out a sigh, I get back to the kitchen to take the basket and then leave right at 8.50 am.

I walked toward Rose Square and make it there right by 9. I passes by a large concrete announcement board standing tall by the one of of the entrance. There's a flyer glued there, saying that valentine day is coming soon. Oh well, I don't even remember today's date.

"Ah, there he is…" I saw Gray leaning his back against one of the existing lampposts. Not like his usual self, he wears a chocolate shirt, a blue t-shirt and jeans instead of his official blacksmith uniform in color of espresso. He has a small backpack with him.

"…An hour early. Oh well––" one what? He is talking to himself, so I don't hear it clearly.

"–Hi Gray! Did I make you wait?"

"WHOA! Oh, hi. No, you don't, Mary… I've just got here myself… Yeah, that's it." Gray seems to be shocked at first, but quickly recovered from it. Oh, he didn't wear his hat today. That's rare.

"Is that so? Then, what did you say earlier? You know, something about one hour earlier or things like that…" I tilted my head dumbfounded.

"Err, that's… Err, forget it. Anyway, spring gonna come soon, but the weather still cold, and some of the snow still haven't melted yet. Also, we better hurry before the sun get to it's peak. Come on!" I think he tries to divert our conversation.

"Yeah, I think you're right. The stifling hotness could melt us inside the library." I said that jokingly. After that, we left the square and head to the Old Library, located at the foot of Mother Hill, 300 meters from Claire's farm – that's the edge of town.

I don't say this gonna be an easy trip. Why? Because we had to take a detour. The bridge, which act as the shortcut collapsed due to earthquake. In the end, the only access left is a footpaths used before that bridge was build and it's was rising up and down, going through the woods.

It's really a long trip. It took us roughly 2 hours to reach the library. I took out the key of the library from the basket, leaving it open. Fortunate for me, I saw Gray looking at it with a wild stare. So, I jabbed him with my elbow and point the library to told him to wait until we get inside. However, as I try to insert the key to the keyhole, it got stuck.

"Huh? What's wrong, Mary?" Gray realized that I'm making some weird face that moment and ask this to me.

"Err, Gray, the lock's jammed. I think that's mean we can't get inside." I said that while kicking the door slowly.

"Well, I got some tools with me. Crowbar, lock picking tools, and some others. They will give us a hand. What about lunch first?" He winked as he say that.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But where?" I look around to see if there's any place we can use to have lunch. "Ah, maybe under that tree?" I pointed at an old tree standing alone 10 meters from where we're standing. A cherry tree, with some snow on its branch. It's weird, the snow here in Mineral Town melt later than the other place. Sometimes there is still snow in the early spring, like now. Well, it's not spring yet, but soon, yes. Very soon. Funny enough, anyway, to see snow on the first green grass of spring.

"Good choice." We walked to the tree. "Hmm, the snow, eh? Watch out, Mary…" Gray said that while kicking the tree, making the snow fall to me.

"You did it on purpose, right?"

"Sorry, sorry…hahaha…" Gray helped me get rid of the snow on my head while still laughing. "Here, give me the mat so I can spread it." I took out the mat and hand it to Gray, who then spread it on the ground. After everything set and we sat on the mat, I gave Gray the sandwich. He took a bite, then stare at it viciously.

"Mary, what did you put inside it? The taste were pretty…funny…" Still staring, he raised one eyebrow.

"Huh? Hmm, let's see… Lettuce, tomato, smoked beef, slice of boiled egg…What else did I put?" I counted those ingredients with my finger.

"Mustard?"

"Yep, mustard, and… oops…"

"And what?"

"Cheese…" Gray froze that instant, and started to look weird all the sudden. "Umm, Gray, sorry I forgot that you––"

"I HATE CHEESE!" Gray burst into yell. Oops, he's mad.

After we've done with lunch AND after Gray forgives me, we tried to pick the lock. With a clicking sound, the door slowly opened as the lock bas been picked by Gray. It's almost twelve o'clock by now. The sun hangs around high above our head.

"Phew, it's dusty, and humid! It's also very hot here…" Gray entered the library and… _***crack* **_"ARGH!" …He fell down a crack on the floor.

"Oops, sorry again, Gray, the floor there had decayed…"

"Could you say that earlier? Thanks to you, my feet stuck here!"

"Sorry okay? Here, take my hand…" Gray holds my hand, then I pull him up so he could get out of the hole. The floors here are already fragile. Of course, this library alone already aged more than 300 years. I myself am the 8th generation of librarians here. Seventh, in fact, because my father always traveled around the world to write books, and my mom was rarely seen in the library except to find new recipes. So basically, I'm the only one inside the library since the last librarian – my grand father – died. Therefore, I know every nook and cranny of this old building, from the leak in the corner, to the half-assed bookshelf on the second floor. I have even memorized most of the books available here, A to Z, and I even know every detail of those books.

"Oh well, let's start our search. I think I'll start from the second floor. You?" Gray walked to the stair.

"I'm here, on the first floor… GRAY, STEP BACK!"

"HUH? What?" Gray instinctively stepped back, canceling his move on the staircase.

"Sorry, but that one was also had rotted, so…"

"Oh, okay. I'll watch my step…" and as he say that, the bottommost step crumble apart. "Whoa… Scary…"

It took me around 20 minutes to find the thing I'm looking for: a novel wrote by myself. The only problem is, I haven't finished it yet. So I hurriedly went to the administration desk and write the unfinished part. Fortunate for me, it's only the ending part, and I left the script inside the wooden case I used to keep the novel.

"FOUND IT!" Gray shouted suddenly from the second floor right when I finished the writing. He rushed downstairs, and almost stuck inside a hole on the stairway. I put the book back inside the case and scrapped the script away.

"Found what you're looking for?" I asked enthusiastically as I hide the novel inside the wicker basket.

"Before that, Mary, look at yourself!" he suddenly stopped in surprise.

"Huh?" I don't understand what he's trying to say.

"Well, duh! It's dust all over your body! Don't you even realize it?" I tilted my head as he says that, and then turned down to find my body full of dust.

"No, I don't…" I replied with a straight face. Of course, Gray sweat-dropped after hearing that.

"Well, forget it. I've got something more interesting. Look!" He handed me a book which was very old, perhaps even older than mom. Not larger than a notebook, but almost as thick as a certain popular serial novel (that's around 4-5 cm thick).

"So, what's this?"

"As if I know, Mary! Anyway, I found this in a secret drawer in the bottom of one bookshelf which I accidentally kicked up and create a hole big enough for me to pull out the book from there." a long explanation flowing out his mouth without the slightest pause.

"Whoa, I never know 'bout it before… Let's see… No title, no publisher… This more likely a journal…" I flipped the cover and found it cramped with some elegant handwriting. The first page, not like the others, is left blank with only a few words. The handwriting was also different. "Gray, can you read these?"

"Hmm, it says: 'Stanley Hughford, Journal about Mineral Town's Library, 19 March 1879.' Sounds fishy to me… Isn't Hughford your last name?"

"Dunno…" Saying that while pouting, I flipped to the next page and read it aloud: " 'The library was built under the supervision of architect Carroll Smitherson and his nephew Saibara Smitherson.'. Now that's what I called suspicious." I gave Gray an evil smirk, then asked him to the point. "I think Saibara's your gramps? And what's with the Smitherson's Family name written here?" And after that, another smirk.

"Like I know…" He replied, looking away from me. "Whatever, it's seems that this book was hidden on purpose." I flipped to another page after that.

"What's this? A blueprint?" Obviously the library's blueprint. It's stapled together 2 pieces of handwritten paper from another book.

"Oh, a blueprint? Certainly the library's… Can I see that?"

"Sure, why not…" I handed Gray the blueprint, then continued reading, while Gray inspect the blueprint. The point of what I read so far are site preparations and the library construction itself.

"The structure is sure are interesting… Wait, there's a vague lining here…" I think he found something really interesting there. He really enjoys things like this. Wait, The journal also turning into something interesting. WHAT?!

"An underground tunnel?" we said this unconsciously in unison, then stare at each other like a moron.

"Those folks really sucks at hiding things, eh?"

"Yep. Sure they are…"

We decided to look for the door to the underground tunnel not so long ago. Guess what? We found it easily. It's just behind a bookshelf. Right now, Gray is trying to pick the lock, just like the library's front door.

"I can't pick this one…" Gray exclaimed desperately after struggling there more than 10 minutes.

"Hmm, what about these keys? I found these a long time ago…" I show Gray the library's key set which consist of 5 keys hanging onto a key ring. Four of them have an animal carving on it's head which was unique to each other, while the other one was the library's universal key.

"Let me see them…" I handed Gray the key ring and continue to read the journal. Something seems to be slipping out from the book, so I look down to find out what that thing is. A small piece of paper folded into two, with one end burned into ash completely for around 3 cm from the edge. I pick it up without hesitating.

"List of animals written neatly here…" and Gray turned around to me after hearing that. "Let's see…'owl', 'porcupine', 'eagle', and 'newt' –a kind of water lizard–. I don't get it. About the rest, someone practically burn them up, so they're––"

"They match!" Gray screamed just like that. "Look at the keys' carvings! They match, I'm telling you! See? 'Owl', 'Porcupine', 'Eagle' and, err, whatever is this lizard…'Nets' or whatsoever…"

"It's 'Newt'…Why don't you try them on the door?" I suggested that spontaneously.

"Sure, why not?" he stood up and walk over to the door, starting to try out the keys one by one. Just then, I noticed a metal plate to the right of the door. Moved over, I clean the thick dust covering it with one big swoop, revealing some sentence carved deeply there.

" _'I have a strong wings to soar within the sky. I look for prey with my sharp eyes. The Sky Goddess' my friend.'. _Oho, a riddle?"

"What's that? Clue to the door?" His hand stopped working after he heard me say what is engraved there. "Let's hear what the experts say…"

"Right. It says wings, so it must me a bird."

"That explain why the 'porcupine' and 'newt' keys aren't working… Go on…"

"Next is sharp eyes. Doesn't help much, anyway, since owl and eagle had a good eyesight. The last one's the hardest: 'The Sky Goddess' my friend' . I don't understand it any bit." Fallen into a deep thought, Gray surprised me when he snapped his fingers.

"That's it… 'Sky Goddess', eh? It's probably referring to an Indonesian proverb: 'dewi malam' or night goddess, which means the moon…"

"Then the answer is 'owl', since they're nocturnal… You're a genius, Gray! How'd you know it?" It's the first time I heard Gray become this smart (ehehe), so of course I'm curious (which was also rare. So it's two 'once in a lifetime' kind of event happen at the same time).

"Well, you know, sometimes I read literature when I'm bored…" oh, is he blushing or what? I'm not sure what makes him like that.

"That's sure shocking…" I gave him a smirk. "Then, let's use the key now…Give it to me…" I took the key, then put it into the keyhole and turned it. It made a clicking sound, and then swung open. Instead of a room, there is only a rather narrow corridor length, 2 meters wide. Wind blows weakly from the inside of the dark tunnel.

"Whoa, what we got here? A cave or whatever it is, this sure is neat…" Gray say that fascinated. "Why don't we try to explore it?"

"Well, why not? We actually have the guide about the cave here…" I flipped the journal a few times then closed it, waving it in the air.

"Oh, the book?"

"Yep… Well, I'll take the basket from the administration desk first…I'll be back in a jiffy…" I said that in a joking manner, the walked away to the administration desk to retrieve the wicker basket I left there. Just then, my eyes catch a glimpse of rope and a torch that reeks of oil by the corner of the wall where two cupboard meet with their edges. "These might come in handy…" And so, I took them and go back to where Gray is. The door's surroundings that used to be messy get a free cleaning service by Gray.

"What took you so long? You sure take your time…" He is sitting on the floor, checking his belongings. He sure is impatient.

"I got these…" I show him the torch and rope. "Got any lighter with you? It reeks of oil…"

"I do…" A metallic lighter spun in the air before re-captured by Gray. "Not mine. It's Duke's."

"Useful, right? Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go…" And that's the moment we went trough the door to the tunnel. The entrance seemed to be a man-made hallway. The floor is paved neatly using some sort of flat surfaced stone. The wall, which was 2 meters in total, mas made with a large white brick. There's also some moss grew out from the gaps between the bricks. The ceiling is left as the cave's ceiling. Really, really neat. Just now, I think the ground just shakes a little. Huh, is that right?

It's been a while since we entered the tunnel, or a long time. It's probably 2 o'clock by now. The flashlight Gray holding is getting dimmer and dimmer from time to time. The white walls have already meets their ends more than half an hour ago. The paving also began to become lesser and lesser. Some part of the floor even covered in moss now, much more than the wall does. Not so far ahead from us, the hallway has completely turned into cave. Semi-round shaped tunnel, with some rock protruding here and there all over the place. A natural cave, to be more precise, but with some vague footprints every here and there.

"Are you sure you bring some spare battery?"

"I do bring a pair of spare battery, and one spare flashlight… So my feelings was right to bring these stuff, but we need more battery, though." Just right after that, Gray slipped down and broke the flashlight.

"AAAH!"

"Aww…Good thing I bring spare…Uh, Mary…"

"Uuu…I'm scared…"

"Well, that doesn't mean you can hug me as tight as you can, though… Your chest is pressing against me…" Oh no…

"Yah! I'm sorry!" I was really embarrassed because of this that I pushed Gray as strong as I can, making him lost his balance for a while.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" He tried to regain his balance before slipped again. "Ouch… Where's the lighter?" He rubbed his pocket. "Ah, here it is…" He lighted the torch before finally getting up with me helping him. "Whoa, moss all the way here… Watch out, Mary, this gonna be a slippery trip…" just right after that, a flock of bat fly toward our position.

"KYAH!" I let another scream out from my mouth and grab his arm again.

"Heh, you know, that one was rather cute…" and another joke slips out from Gray's lips.

"Hey, I'm scared here, and you could still make it as a joke?!"

"Well, it's true that you're quite cute back then…" This time, he makes me all red by saying that. So, I threw my face the other way while still clinging to his left arm.

The light coming out from the torch was slightly dimmer than the flashlight. So it didn't reach far enough, making us almost tripped a few times.

"Hoo, the corridor began to turn into a rocky cave now, so we're leaving the half paved hallway. I bet there's something like the tunnel's map inside the journal. Let's mark our position…" Gray steps aside to the wall, leaning there and slide down to sit. I took out the journal and sat beside him.

"If this is what you mean, I don't even get where the entrance is." I flipped to the page where 'something' like a map was drawn and gave it to Gray.

"It's just over here, right, the entrance?" he pointed a branch of the tunnel. "We go straight down here, so by now we should be here, beyond this point where the pavement corridor end. Here…" He marked the map by the entrance and the spot we're at now. "Hmm, it looks like this is going to be an underground maze from this point on. Don't forget to mark the map each time we meet a branching or turn, okay?" Gray returned the book to me along with his pencil.

"Wait, Gray… Have we gone past this turn?" I pointed at the map with my finger.

"Oh, the first turn? Maybe 200 meters behind us…"

"So, we're entering the maze, now… Ah, a T-junction… We should turn left here, then…I'll mark it…"

"Okay, let's go! Your navigation skill sure is handy!" Gray patted my head and strokes it gently.

"Look who's talking… You're the one who teaches me, Gray!"

After passing through several turns, we arrived at a branching point.

"Another forking tunnel, eh? Third one so far…"Gray stopped right at the opening before the forking take shape, then look around. "Oh, this time there's some torch hanging on the wall. I'll light them for you…you can check the map after this…" He goes around and light those torch hanging by the wall. "There you go, all bright and shining…" Then he chuckled. "So, Mary, how's the mapping's going?"

"Good, and it's where another riddle shows up." I pointed at the map. " This time it has something to do with symbols." I read the map again carefully before continuing. "It seems like Stanley hasn't solve this one yet…"

"Oh, so it's puzzle-solving time, eh? Let's hear it out…" He sat on the floor beside me and took a peek to the map.

"Right. The symbols are something like a secret code. It's 'X-O-X', 'X-O-O', and 'X-X-O', and someone write a note here…It's 189, by the way…"

"Hmm, like true or false? And what's with the number? A page from the journal?" Oh, that enlightens me.

"Ah, yes, the journal…" I open the journal to page 189. "Let's see… Here what it's say… _' 'Listen to the spirit of water, look for hidden clue. Underneath or above, be careful or it will be gone forever. About something confusing, the natural enemy might help you sometimes.' This is the riddle of the last fork road, which we can't solve. I don't want to take any risk of being killed, so we decided to go back and try to solve it later in the library. There's a warning in ancient language saying: 'Solve it right or die.'. See? Too much of risk.'_ That's the end of the entry." I closed the journal after inspect the next page for clue.

"Spirit of water, eh? Any connection with the keys?" Gray scratched his head in confusion.

"Ah, that's it! The 'Newt' key!" I took out the key ring examine the 'Newt' key carefully. Something interesting appeared to be carved by the edge of it. "Some word carved here…It's 'nature's pattern' and 'burn'. I don't quite get it…"

"Let's keep it for now… Next is, 'underneath or above', 'be careful', 'something confusing'… There's a link between them… Something confusing could mean the riddle, right?"

"That's it! Gray you genius!" I gasped the air in to my lung. "That's mean something under the riddle…" I flipped the map to find a burned mark. "So that's how it is… Gray, take the torch and make it stand!" He do so, and then I put the map in such a way that something that looks like a shadow clearly displayed like a watermark, an invisible clues. "There!"

"Hmm? Drawings? Lizard, fish and uh, is it crocodile?"

"Seems so… Just like the natural enemy for newts… That means we should listen to the pattern of dropping water from the crocodile passage…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you get it? I've noticed it just now my self, so try to guess it yourself. The **spirit** of water, or the **sound** of water?"

"So that's how it works, eh?" Then we listen to the water droplets pattern carefully.

**'Drip. Drip drip. Drip drip. Drip. Drip drip. Drip drip.**

"…That's two drops…and one… right. I think that's the pattern…" Gray spokes, breaking the silence. "It's 2-1-2, and keep repeating… The answer is liza––"

" 'Fish'. " I interrupted him just like that.

"What? Why?" And now Gray asks me with a dumbfounded look.

"Right. Let's repeat the main pattern twice. According to the number of lines used to make the symbols, X means 2 and O means 1, as written in the journal. So it's 2-1-2 for 'lizard', 2-1-1 for 'fish', and 2-2-1 for 'crocodile'. Don't you find them odd?"

"You're right… Both 'lizard' and 'crocodile' match the repetition…"

"Correct. Except if the symbol meaning was the other way around…"

"That's it… Then the correct answer for this is 'fish'.

"That's a quick reaction of your brain, Mary!"

"Heh, thanks… I'll mark this on the map. Let's go on…" We stand up and continue our exploration. As we do it, I can feel the ground shakes weakly. I don't like this. We went through the passage silently. Gray hold the torch high to give us better view, but just then I tripped over a stone protruding from the floor. Suddenly, the ground shakes very hard, causing a huge boulder fell down and blocked the entrance. All that remained was a small hole between the boulder and the cave floor, enough for me to crawl trough, though. "Earthquake?! No way! Is it a trap?!" I panicked that instant. "Gray, please tell me it wasn't a trap…" I think I'm crying right now. Even if I have confident in my answer, this is too much.

"Calm down, Mary…" That soft voice rang down to my ear. His strong arms embrace me gently and patted my head. I buried my face into his arms while crying. This actually makes me feel embarrassed. I can even feel bloods rushing up to my cheeks, but somehow, I also feel relaxed and refreshed.

"Thanks, Gray…"

"No problem. Have you calmed down?"

"Yeah… But first, Gray, could you please let me go?" Realizing that he's still hugging me, Gray jolted up and jumps back.

"So-sorry…"

"It's okay…" I noticed that both of us had gone all red like a lobster. Oh my, not only embarrassed, I also happy!

"O-okay, let's go on…" Gray once again took the lead with the torch in his hand. "Be careful, it started to descend from here on…"

We kept walking for more than half an hour. Turning left, right, left and more, completing the map, and so. And then, we reach another opening. It's a spring with open air, which by that I mean the cave's roof has crumbled and fallen apart. Perhaps we have go trough the hill, since the sky is dyed in red. Probably around 4.30 or so. We stop here to take a sip from the cave and devour all the sandwiches we have left. We also refill our water container back to full. Gray put the torch off since it's bright enough thanks to the sun's light that still remained. After all sets, we continue to move again. We walked for at least 500 meters before reaching another opening. This time, there's a cave exits by the end of it. It's quite a joy to know that. That, at least, until we heard a man's voice.

"HAHAHA! Take all those artifacts! We're going to be rich, boys! HAHAHA! Next is to find the hidden gate to the golden vault!" The creepy sound resonates throughout the whole cave. No. It's an ancient ruin that buried underground. We just know it after advancing a few meters to the exit. The ruin was made neatly with large white cube shaped stone. Most of the walls were still in shape. And so the other part. It's made to have 3 levels, and the exit we just came out from is on the second level. Many pillars still standing tall, some are snapped into two, some others fell down. Some large rock from the cave roof landed every here and there. Vases and such placed everywhere, most of them have broke. Right in front of the exit was a large rock, so we can't see what's going on down there. Behind it, a grand stairway also made of stone takes form. To our right and left, approximately 300 meters, there are another smaller staircases. The one on the right are half busted by a large boulder. There are also two stairways to the top floor. Each is 200 meters far from the cave. By the 3rd level, there's an altar-like monument. Up above our head was a huge and long bridge-like stone beam. It was stretched across the ruin, and has a few long vines dangling around it.

"Huh? Who are those guys? He gave me the creeps somehow…" We hide behind the large rock, looking down to those guys down there.

"Hmm, maybe ruin raiders…" Said Gray while moving out to the pillar next to the rock. "They plunder ancient ruins, mostly which is not known to the general public."

"WHA––?!" Oops, I yelled out loud.

"WHOSE THERE?"The creepy sound resonates again. I think we're caught.

"Sorry, boss, I slipped and fell down…" Said another unknown sound. That's one of the raiders.

"Keep it down, Mary…" Now Gray is whispering softly. I really though the heard me. Well, they do, but mistaken it as the other guy. I shrugged in relieve, and as I do that, I unknowingly pushed down a round 1 meter tall rock rolling all the way to the base of the stairway, revealing myself. "OH SHIT!" Gray shouted without letting out any voice. He grabbed my arm and jumped back toward the cave. The ground shakes again and the cave's entrance crumbled, blocking the way.

"Intruders! Get them!" Shout one of the raiders. 3 bandits quickly run up the stair. Two from the Grand Stairway, and one from the left.

"We have no choice, this way!" He pulled my arm again and dragged me while running away frantically. There's another bandit running to the stairway ahead of us.

"Gray, another one there!" I pointed at the bandit that was climbing up the half assed stairway. We ran up the stairway to third level. Just right when we arrive at it's top, I saw another cave. "There, a cave!"

"Not good!" He instinctively pulled me toward the cave "But better than caught at this moment!" As we enter the cave, I can hear the bandits shouting one to the other. We kept running trough the cave, turning left and right countlessly. Well, not countless, but I messed up after the third turn.

"Oh no, a dead end?" I exclaimed with sore throat. Yes, we reached a dead end after 500 meters or so. This cave branched twice as we run back then. And I'm sure those raiders have entered this cave too. One way in, one way out. Or in this case, one way in, (almost) no way out. Oh no, I can hear their footsteps now. That means they're close!

"Prepare yourself, Mary…" Gray gave me a small survival knife. He himself has a jungle machete tied to his waist and a gun. No, two actually. One in his hand and one lying on the floor. Wait, A GUN?

"WHERE THE HECK YOU GET THOSE THINGS FROM? I don't want it!"

"There…" Gray calmly pointed his back with his thumb. Behind him, a bag full of knives, guns and such was lying on floor opened. "I think you'll need this. Only for emergency. It's a Walther P99. Hide it well." He took the gun lying on the floor and gave it to me. Subconsciously, I took it and place it inside the wicker basket on my hand, below the mat.

"Wait, what will we do with these things?!"

"Charge our way outta here, of course… Oh, tie the knife to your waist. That way it won't interfere with your movements." I tilted my head to the right, dumbfounded. "Lie low until I call you." Then he disappears by the corner. After that, I can hear a whacking sound echoed lowly. "Now, Mary!"

I walked out the corner, and then stopped. Turned around, I glued my eyes to the knife Gray gave to me. Not larger than a butcher knife, and shaped like a military knife my father uses. Hesitating at first, I took the knife and tie it to my waist. Then I went to where Gray is.

"What takes you so long?" Gray asked with an impatient tone. He's sitting on a bandit. Definitely an unconscious one. I pointed my finger to my waist. "Oh, good choice… Well, let's move…"He got up and walked toward the way we're coming from when we're running. We keep walking for a while when we hear some footsteps followed with a loud shout.

"They're here! Get them!" A raider appeared by the T-junction we've just passed a few minutes ago. He's followed by another one and chased us in the long an narrow passage with have the exit by it's end. We ran away as fast as we can, but they're faster. Just in a moment, one of them have catches the wicker basked hanging freely on my arm. Gray turned around and kicked the brute away, causing him to wobble back and tumble each other with his friend.

"Just a little bit more! That's the exit!" Exclaim Gray while holding my arm, pulling me to run faster. A few second later we came out of the cave. No one waiting outside. Doesn't sounds good, though. We walked toward the altar-like monument, passing the stairs we come up from before. The altar itself was quite large, measured 2x5 meters, and 1,5 meters tall. By it's center, there is a small circular pattern slightly sticking out of the altar.

"Well, what's this?" Gray, who had been observing, starting to touch the surface of the disk.

"I'm afraid this could be a trap…" I say that while slapping his hand.

"Ouch… Don't need to be harsh, Mary…Oh, the disk was pushed down…" Gray said while pointing his hand to the altar.

"Oh… Wait. WHAT?!" The ground started to shakes again. The stone-made wall behind us crumbled slowly, revealing a small gate. Gray walk cautiously approaching the gate.

" 'Tis weird. It has 4 keyhole on it…"

"HAHA, thanks for showing us the gate, kids!" This exclamation startled me. Even more when I glanced toward the sound source. That's the raiders' leader. His creepy voice echoed through my ears. As we turned around, we can see that he is a tall man with a well build body. With a steel walking cane in his right hand, a gun in holster by the left waist, and a cutlass on the other side, his face looks even more frightening with a scar across his nose to the left cheek. His eyes are narrow, and his gaze is terrifying; freezing to bone. His camo pants match the dark green t-shirt. His boots got a lot of cut on it. "Don't move, or take the risk…" He gave us a scary meaningful smirk.

"No way!" Gray rushed forward. Just then, out from nowhere, came out a net that caught us and bring us up, hanging to the stone beam. "What?!"

"I told you not to move…" Only a split second after that, he make a 'so what' face. God, thanks for the tsukkomi…

"What's this?" I shouted from the net.

"An ancient trap, that is… Watch out, young lady, it's the same as a building's second floor. If you fall, you know what will happen… Okay guys, let's take care of the gate…" He walks away to the gate with his comrades.

Its already nighttime. Those raiders still haven't give up to open the gate yet. They've been there for about 2 hours, I think. What's more is…

"Mary, I'm starving…"

That's it.

"Stop it, Gray, I beg you. It's been the tenth times you tell me that." I can only make a stoical face as I say that. "I TOO am 'a little bit' hungry, and tired…" I leaned my back to his chest. We got into this position after 30 full of struggling and me whacking his head because of his idea of weird positions. "I think I'll try to sleep. Don't you dare to do anything funny, or…" I gave Gray a menacing gaze.

"O-okay, you got it… By the way, Mary, you're emitting some weird aura…" Gray's eyebrow twitches as he say that.

"Good…" I closed my eyes and try to sleep; even it's almost an impossible thing to do. No. After all we've gone trough, I can say it's a 50-50 chance to fell asleep like this. My eyelids have become heavy. Oh, I can hear my snores now. Wait. I NEVER snore no matter how I feel exhausted. I open my eyes forcefully and turn my head around.

"Zzzz…Mm…"

"HE'S THE ONE WHO SLEEP? I'm the one who is sleepy here! What kind of joke is this?"

"Oy, young lady, keep it down, will 'ya?" That's the leader, who introduced himself as Zeck. He said he has a twin brother in Mineral Town. I instantly knew that was Zack the merchant who lived near the beach. I never knew he had such brother. "We need silence here to rack our brain here!"

"If it was me, it's to WHACK your brain…" Gray said, teasingly. Just when did he come up to himself after that trance-like sleep?! "Or maybe you need a hand there?"

" What are yo––" My words are being cut off by Gray, who winked his eye to me. "Yes that's right, we can help you! We WILL help you!"

"Yeah! Well, I mean SHE can help you…"

"Ri–– WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, GRAY?!" I whacked his head for the 19th time today. No, forget the '1' there.

"Stop it, I tell ya!" Zeck screamed again from below. He stood up and walked in our direction. "I told you to be quiet! Or maybe…you want a deal?"

"Yeah. That's right." Gray exclaimed.

"Let's hear you out, kiddo…" Zeck give his subordinate a signal, and they (I don't know how) pull down our net. "This is as far as I can do to bring you closer to ground. More and it will trigger more trap. Cutting the rope won't do either. So, what's the deal?"

"Okay, help us outta here, and we will help you out. There are keyholes, aren't there? We have the keys…" Gray makes a serious face.

"Muhahahahaha! Hey, kiddo, you're good in making deals, aren't ya? HAHAHA!" Zeck laughed to his heart… "Unfortunately, we don't have a way to free you from the net…" …then suddenly become dead serious.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Gray become intense so suddenly, that it makes me shocked that instant. "Okay, give me a scissor…" Oh, there it is. The famous 'innocent child' mode.

"Here…What for?" Zeck asked while handing out the scissor. Gray cut out the net's strand one by one, making sure we don't fall accidentally. "Ooh, I see! That doesn't even get into my though!" And that's another famous one: 'learning from the expert'. That left me speechless while sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Mary! Hang tight, okay?"

"Huh?" He all of a sudden carried me like a princess. "Wah!"

"Here we go!" Gray kicked the net and rips them apart, fall freely, then land on the ground smoothly (like a ninja!). Lastly, he put me back to my feet.

"So, let's moves to our deal, shall we?"

"No promblem…" Gray says. "But first… ***growl*** I'm hungry…"

"What the…" Zeck and I hear the loud noise from Gray's stomach, and our jaw dropped. With such an attitude, he can't even read the mood.

"Phew, I'm full!" Gray patted his bulging belly in satisfaction.

"How's that? The usual grubs we have's made of those leaves outta the ruins…" Zeck smirked. "Safe, 'course. We won't ate poisonous things, 'cuz we're not insane… Haha, quite a joke there…"

"Well, not half bad, dude… I think I like it… Fresh, isn't it?" Gray grinned broadly for answering Zeck.

"Anyway, that's how you get here? That's ridiculous… Moreover, you think we're a group of ruin raiders? Funny! I'm an archeologist!" Zeck laugh much as he can do after he said it. "Ye' can blabber around 'bout 'tis later back home … Interesting, right?" He winked.

"Then, what about the 'I'm rich' thing?" I find that he is too suspicious to believe.

"Ah, that? It's sort of my catchphrase… Ma' bad, that actually meant to take as many photo as evidence, and I mean we will get paid highly because of this discovery…" Zeck explained while still laughing.

"And what about calling us intruders and chasing us?" Still sounds fishy to me...

"That's because I though you're raiders' scout! HAHA!"

"And those guns and weapons?" …And getting fishier now.

"Only a safety measures, even they're too much! HAHA! I can't stop laughing! Please stop me! HAHA!" Gray took out a harisen and smack Zeck's back of head in less than 2 seconds.

"Came to yourself now?" Gray asked casually as if there's nothing happen.

"Absolutely…" Zeck also doing the same. "I want you to start now, but I think you're dead tired, right?"

"Maybe if it's just to see the riddle, it's okay…" I answered in monotonous style.

"Well, if you insist…" Zeck stood up right away. " This way, please…" He lead us to the humongous gate, and show us the four keyholes which was lining up horizontally. Every of them is are the same in shape. Below the keyholes, there's an ancient writing I can't read. "Here, I've decipher it… Took me half an hour, by the way…" He handed me a handwritten paper. I took it and read it aloud.

" 'Give me order, and I will do it.'. This is kinda…umm, well, sorta…hard? Oh well, we'll think about it tomorrow…" I made a huge yawn after that.

"Whoa, that could suck me in like a black hole, you know…" Gray joked teasingly. I gave him a jab by his arm for payback. "Oww!"

"Now, there's a spare tent over there. I've order my man to set it up for you. Feel free to use it…" Zeck pointed to a vacant tent that was being built by a member of the expedition. Just a small ordinary tent. Wait, there's a small hole on the side. Maybe a peephole or something like that.

"Okay, thanks…" I nodded to Zeck as I say this as a token of gratitude. We walked toward the tent while Zeck walked the other direction, toward his tent. After arriving at the front of the tent, I glanced toward Gray, who smiled to me. "What? Are you imagining something gross? Don't come close to me!" I went inside and zipped the entrance halfway while keeping my head outside.

"No." He silenced for a while after that regretful toned word slipped out of his lips. He unzipped the tent's entrance. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm the one who suggest us to explore the tunnel. We have encountered several near-death experiences because of that. I shouldn't have asked you to join me back then… Sorry…" He looked so sorry. In the tent, he just sat hugging his knees that buried his face. I cannot take it anymore. Without realizing it, I kneel and hugged him from the side.

"It's okay, Gray. Actually, it's became fun because of you was by my side…"

"Really?" Gray lifts his face up.

"Yep, really. Actually, it's more like you when you lit up like this!" I winked and smiled wholeheartedly.

"Thanks for raising my spirit, Mary…" He suddenly kissed my cheek.

"A-wa-wa~~" I'm too flustered to say something. Excited and embarrassed, which one should I feel first?

"Mary?"

"Wa-wa…" I fell to the ground. I think I'm going to faint because of this. My consciousness gradually leaving me from time to time.

"Huh? She fainted?" Gray scratched his head confused. "Ah, whatever… She probably too tired… Well, good night, Mary, sleep tight…" He stroked my hair gently as I fell deeper into slumber. "Oh well, I got something to discuss with him…"

Sunlight went trough the hole on the tent; its rays fell right on my face and heated it. That what makes me woke up. The sound of bird chirping and people murmuring from afar reached my ears. When I look around, Gray wasn't there. He left his jacket to be my blanket last night. I stretched up my body and scratched my sleepy eyes. Getting up, I walked out from the tent to find Gray half naked with towel hanging to his neck.

"Oh, morning, Mary!" He said with big smile on his face. "Come, the water's good! It's refreshing!"

"Thanks…But first, has some shame, buddy…" I walked toward Gray, no, I mean the water basin, and splashed my face with water. It's actually more freezing than refreshing, but it totally wake me up. "Whoa, freezing!"

"You see, that's what I mean refreshing! Haha!" Gray chuckled behind me. "But seriously, that wakes you up, right, sleepyhead?" Oh, that's a widest grin I've ever seen on Gray's face ever.

"So, the two of you have wake up, eh?" Turning around, that's Zeck who is talking. He's carrying a small but heavy looking bag. "I have 'tis lock picking tools for `ya to use! Here you go…" He handed Gray the bag.

"Whoa?! It's quite heavy!" Gray exclaimed as he receive the bag. He unzips it, revealing the tools inside. "Whoa, it's a complete sets! This must be expensive!" His eyes are sparkling. Wait, what?

"What ever, let's try to solve the riddle, okay?" I avert my eyes from his sparkling eyes and walked ahead toward the gate.

"I'm coming with you~~" What with those swayed tone? He even swayed while walking! "Look at these sparkling tools!" You tools maniac, son of a blacksmith!

"Hmm, let's see… 'Give me order, and I will do it.' That sounds kinda like…eh…the keys order?" I rubbed my chin staring at the paper Zeck gave me last night.

"I will clean up the keyholes first, `kay?" He did clean up the holes from unnecessary debris. Later, he looks like he noticed something. "What's this?" Gray pointed to the carving below the keyholes.

" Like I know… Let's see…some sort of carving that looks like symbols or hieroglyph?"

"Hiero-what?"

"Hieroglyph, Egyptian ancient writings… I doubt they have something to do with the keyholes… Good discovery, anyway…" I patted Gray's shoulder to cheer him up from the useless discovery. " Right, Zeck?" As I turn around, Zeck's tall body is standing 5 meters from here.

"Huh? Whaddya talkin` about?" He tilted his head as he says that with the unique accent of his.

"Nah, just kidding…" I smirked and chuckled freely after that. "Then, let's solve the puzzle. Think something linked with the word 'order'."

"Hmm, something like…sequence?" Gray is supporting his chin with one hand, while the other is spinning a lock-pick in the air with ease. Oh, he slipped. **#Whack!# **"OUCH!"

"Maybe…" I raised my shoulder in confusion, ignoring Gray, who holds his head in pain.

"The most reasonable sequence should be the symbols from the ancient civilization, which is using animals to symbolize numbers…" said Zeck who had been sitting silently beside Gray.

"Did 'owl', 'porcupine', 'eagle', and 'newt' have their number?"

"Hmm, lets see… Oh, they do… 'Newt' is 7, 'Owl' is 9, 'Eagle' is 14, and 'Porcupine' is… Err… Ah, it's 13. That's the sequence, then. 'Newt', 'Owl', 'Porcupine' then 'Eagle'…" Zeck snapped his finger continuously. "I sure am brilliant…" He smiles proudly with that.

"Okay, let's try…" Gray took out the keys, remove it from the keychain and put it into the keyholes one by one in the order Zeck mentioned earlier. After that, he turned them also in the same sequence. Nothing happened. Gray tried his luck by pushing the gate. It's a worthless try, though,

"It won't budge…" I patted Gray's shoulder. Just in 2,673 minutes, Gray's breath became heavy. He's exhausted. What a weaklings, eh? Well, yeah, that's the proof.

"Any other clue?" Gray turned to Zeck.

"Nah, none…" Zeck shakes his head.

"Wait, wait a second. Isn't this supposed to be very simple? Order, right? We only need to order the gate to open…" My words somewhat flipped a switch inside Gray's head on again, just like the other time.

"That's it! The order means OPEN, 'Owl', 'Porcupine', 'Eagle', and 'Newt'! Simple! Very simple!" Gray switched the key to the holes they should've belonged to, then turned them. Suddenly, a complex mechanical sound coming from behind the gate. Glimmer of light seeps through the gaps between the two sides of the door, which is now slightly open. With just a little nudge from my finger, opened wide the gate completely, with a wide array of ancient furniture, mostly made of gold and silver, although not a few are made of clay or iron, let alone rock. By the far end of the room, stands a small altar with a bronze vase on it. It was placed higher than any other things there.

"Nice work, lads…" Zeck smiled widely as if he has seen the God himself. "I don't mind if I have to pay you a commission about this discovery. You know why? Since we will be paid extremely high, even more than enough!" Zeck rushed inside without hesitating. 5 meters from him, an almost invisible strand of string awaits, ready to be trampled anytime.

"Zeck, watch out! A string trap!" I shouted. Zeck easily jumped over the string and landed smoothly. Just then, he stopped and gone speechless while staring at the floor.

"Zeck? " I tried not to worry about this, but…

"Uhh, guys, forget about the commission. We better think about our lives first. GET OUTTA HERE! LEAVE THIS RUIN NOW!" Right after he said that, a strong earthquake hit the ruin, making most of the ceiling fell down only in a few second.

"Care to explain?" Gray exclaimed as we ran for our lives.

"The trap, my son, the trap. It's a double-layered trap. Another string that is far more thinner lying low near the ground. No, not one, but many. The ancient have predicted that people will jump over the first one, so they placed another to set them up, and they got us. It trigger some sort of mechanism throughout the whole ruin to bury it deep within the foothill." Zeck ran away frantically as he say that.

"And what's more, we're struck by an earthquake. A big one at times like this."

"Yeah, so the ruin's self destruction process sped up." The ceiling above us started to crumble as we arrive at the base of the ruin. "My crew's good at running away, eh? There are only a few of them left here."

"Boss, this way!" One of the crew shouted from an opening where there are two mouths of caves in the opposite direction to each other. We ran toward him in panic.

"Oh, yeah, you're going back to the town, right? Go straight that way, then turn left to reach the old mine. If the otherwise, you should find a lake not far from there. Say hello to Zack for me, okay? I'm going to pick our things first! Let's meet there later!" He pointed to the first cave then run trough the other one. We ourselves went trough the cave Zeck pointed at for us. We kept running and running all the way. There's a branching point not far from the entrance.

"Left!" Gray shouted while dragging me. The farther we run, the harder the ground shakes. And also, the cave's quite dark and humid, not to mention how far we have to run. "Wait, wrong turn! I said left, but we turned right!"

"He said if we turn right, we would find a lake!" I said while still running.

"Oh well, that's relieving…" Gray made a childish relieved face, which isn't suited with the gloomy surrounding. "Oh, an opening!" Gray pointed forward.

"Great!" I cheered myself as I keep running. No, wait. "So this is why he told us to turn left?" One thing that is clear is, a ravine whose width ranged around 20 meters shocked me to death. In the middle of it, lies a small stone bridge that looks fragile. It's probably only 1 meter wide.

"Err, probably yes…" Gray smirked in annoyed manner. "Think you can cross it?"

"If it's one by one, I bet we can." I looked far ahead, toward the end of the stone bridge that is widened and shaped like a cape. "I'll go first, okay?"

"Sure, but let me make sure of the height first…" Gray took a small round-shaped stone and throws it to the ravine. Waited for a second, all silence. It takes approximately 2 minutes to make a hitting sound. "Whoa, scary height…"

"Just make sure I don't lean to the side too much. The earthquake had just stopped a while ago, so this is the best moment…" With that, I stepped on the bridge, take a deep breath, and took another step. The process repeated respectively in that order for at least 5 or 6 minutes. "There, I'm done…" I said that and leaped to the end of the bridge.

"That's quick! Well, here I go!" He went to cross the bridge as well. Halfway, the earthquake started again. Some small rock began to clatter around the ground near my feet. Suddenly, a large rock fell down, wrecking the bridge in the process. "I'm glad I have gone past that point!" Gray shouted and jumped forward unconsciously. He still have 7 meters left to go.

"Oh, but a bad news' coming! The bridge started to crumble! Run, Gray, run!" I exclaimed as saw the bridge fell apart little by little. Gray himself tried his best to cross the bridge as fast as he can while shouting swearwords from time to time. At last, he arrives safely.

"Glad I made it…" Again, another childish relieved face. With a wide smile this time.

"Not yet, Gray. Let's run before we buried here alive!" The cape also started to crumble. We run as fast as we can trough the rest of the tunnel. By the end of it, there's a stone stair leaning upward.

"I bet this' the exit!" Gray grabbed my hand and dragged me up, climbing the stairs in a steady pace. Behind us, the cave completely crushed down. The stair's quite long, and actually curving to the left. Red light swarmed and coiling around us, blinding my eyes for a moment. We're closing in to the exits and leaped forward, toward the outside

**#SPLASH!#**

We find ourselves wet in a lake, with the sky dyed in deep red with the sun on the verge of vanishing in the western horizon, behind the mountains.

"Huh? The lake?" Gray muttered in confusion for a second, but then enlighten himself. "Of course, the Kappa Lake at Mother Hill! Hahaha!"

"You really laughed your heart contain, eh?" I smirked teasingly at him. Ah, he took my bait and leaped toward me, tickling me to death. "HAHAHA! Stop it, Gray!" Then, we really laughed to our heart content. Before we know it, the sun has sets and went missing from the sky, although there's still some faint red light remaining, we can see the stars clearly.

"Ridiculous, eh? The Kappa Lake actually linked indirectly to your library… And I wonder if the ruin now buried underground, caves in, or somehow survived all of that…" Gray then sat to the left of me while supporting himself with his hand. I somewhat glanced toward my basket hanging to my arm, then sighed. "What's that sigh?"

"Nah, it's nothing…" I leaned my body to his shoulder, while hesitating about 'a certain something'. _'Should I gave it to him now? It's actually too late. A whole month late.' _An inner conflict echoed in my mind._ 'Oh well, I should do that…'. _I made up my mind while mustering my courage. "Umm, Gray…"

"Umm, Mary…" That also slips from Gray's mouth. We both shocked as we speak at the exact same time.

"Umm, you first, Gray…"

"No, mine's less important… Go on…" Gray scratched his back of head and turned his face around. His cheek seems to be reddened.

"Okay… Well, umm, you know… Err, last valentine, I didn't give you anything, right? " I took out my novel case from the wicker basket and handed it to Gray. "Here, your valentine gift. Sorry I can't finish it on time and make it late for one whole month…" I'm embarrassed about the late part, so I turned my head slightly to the right, avoiding Gray.

"Ah, thank you…" He also seemed to be hesitating about something. "Actually, I also have something for you…" He took out something from his pocked and gave it to me. A necklace with a beam of glass as the pedant. Inside the glass was a certain avian feather: The Blue Feather. When I saw this, bloods rushed to my cheeks in Mach speed. Why? It's a custom in our village, that Blue Feather is used to propose by giving it to someone you love! On the chain, which is made from silver alloy I think, hang two rings that are exactly alike. One bigger, and one smaller.

"No way…" I can't believe my eyes. "You're joking, right?"

"Wh-why should I joke? Come on, this is White Valentine! It's time for guys to return the favor the girls give on Valentine Day!" Gray acted awkwardly funny because of that.

"Pfft, ahahaha!" I laughed at his reaction. He suddenly got up and walked, then knelt in front of me. Facing me with his reddened but serious face, he said the magic words.

"Mary, I'm serious about this. I've been in love with you for a long time, and now I've come to the point of no turning around when I decided this. Please answer me. Mary, will you marry me?" Oh my, it felt as if I'm going to heaven now that he proposed me like this!

"I-I will!" I hugged him in joy. I'm so happy that my tears melted away. Yes, the tears of happiness. He took the necklace and put it on my neck. He also put the ring to my finger, as he wore his. Then, I hugged him again.

"ACHOO!" That's Gray, who sneezed hard. The last ray of sunlight had gone vanished ages ago. We've been wet for too long that Gray catches cold. Well, soon, me too. We laughed hard after that.

"So, shall we go home?"

"Yeah, before you catch cold too…ACHOO!" And Gray sneezed again once, then twice.

We walked along the way down the Mother Hill while holding each other's hand. As we passed by the hot spring by the foothill, we saw Zeck and some of his men came out from the cave behind the waterfall. We waved our hand to them.

"Oh, you're safe?! Good to hear that!" Zeck jogged to approach us. He seems to notice something. "Huh, is that… Hmm, good job, boy…" He patted Gray's shoulder and smiled widely. We got red as he said that, since there's only one thing he possibly talking about. It's _that_. After that we started to laugh again. That's for the seventh time today, I think.

"Oy! Mary! Gray! Where have you been?" A familiar voice can be heard from afar. That's my best friend, Claire's, voice. She's the owner of the farm ahead from this path. Oh, he came with her soon-to-be boyfriend, Skye, and her brother, Jack. They're running frantically.

"Where have you two been this whole time?! We've been searching for you since yesterday!" Jack exclaimed. It's clear that he's worried. Totally worried. On the other hand, Skye seems to be rather calm and observant. He soon noticed something, just like Zeck does.

"Hmm, wait. That's… Hah, good job, Gray…Well, other than the scratches…" Skye makes a teasing face, which can literally translated as _congratulation to both of you for becoming an adult. _What the heck, Skye…

"Oh, I get what you mean, Skye. But Gray, going ahead of us like that was intolerable. You better throw a party for this." Jack nodded his head in agreement. Soon, Ann, the heiress of Mineral Inn came and also noticed the same thing as the other and giggled toward us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Claire is looking at us one by one, dumbfounded. Skye whispered something to her ear, which flipped her switch and make her red for a moment.

"Oh, I see, I see… Okay, free banquet tonight at Mineral Inn! Ann, let's make sure this event went smoothly!" Claire gone cheery and ran back to her farm with Ann. Looks like the whole Village will come to the Inn tonight. Well, that's a happy end.

-END-

* * *

Soo, how's that?

I need your support, so feel free to review... The indonesian version will come soon.

**Don't forget to review!** :D


End file.
